


Bound/Граница

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Female Kurapika, Female Kuroro Lucifer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!"Нужно просто знать границы". Ее граница – за спиной в фиолетовых одеждах.





	Bound/Граница

**Author's Note:**

> Заключительная часть серии The Fairest One of All(Та, что светлее всех) Добби закончил серию, и теперь, Добби свободен))  
> Ебните меня кто-то сковородой по голове. Ой не затем нам Прометей дал искусство, ой не затем...(ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

  Курапика неслышно скользит по мраморным плитам, обходя склонившуюся в очередном поклоне толпу. Пламя свечей отбрасывает причудливые тени, и она заворожено проводит самыми кончиками пальцев по стенам, на которых запечатлена история. Нельзя не восхищаться трудами великих мастеров, чьи талантливые руки расписывали храм, нельзя не желать прикоснуться к великому. Но люди не смотрят на чудесные росписи, они не смеют больше поднимать взгляд, потому что на возвышении ступает Богиня. Курапика касается обнаженными лопатками холодной стены, наблюдая за богослужением. Такая сила приводит в трепет и внушает ужас. Курапика может лишь смотреть, как склоняется пред величием божества толпа, не смея поднять взгляд, смотреть, как сотни маленьких огоньков на кончиках красных, как кровь, свеч подрагивают от одного только вздоха женщины. Девушка бросает короткий взгляд на безупречное, пугающе-красивое лицо и тут же отворачивается. Курапика — вечный наблюдатель, свидетель чужого величия. Она не имеет права на ход, ей дозволено лишь смотреть. Шаг назад, шаг вперёд — и пропадет, исчезнет в волне чужой ярости.  
  
      Она не помнит, было ли иначе в ее отношениях с Куроро. Время утекает сквозь пальцы, сменяются времена года, пролетают десятилетия, но Курапика остается лишь тенью за узкой спиной. Она скрыта, прикрыта ото всех бед. Она всего лишь безмолвная тень, но тень Богини. Ее божество столь кровожадно, сколь справедливо, и девушка умрет за нее, без колебания закрыв собой от чар или клинка. Тем, кто стоит за спиной, дарят доверие, что растекается по венам и связывает накрепко. И Курапика доверяет. Если ее госпожа потребует отдать свою жизнь, она не будет колебаться.  
  
      Толпа покорно гнется в приветственном поклоне, как сгибается тростник под ураганным порывом. Курапика уходит незаметно. Она привыкла быть молчаливой тенью, шаги ее неслышны и легки. Курапика вольна идти туда, куда хочет, но свобода ее мнимая. Невидимым ошейником сомкнулась преданность на горле, тянет за сердце что-то сильное, чему она боится давать название. Курапика опускается на колени перед одной из стен, что еще не расписана до конца. Она помнит художника — его молодое лицо, полный восхищения взгляд, но не на Богиню, величественно устроившуюся на троне, а за ее плечо, на Курапику. Тогда и дернуло что-то в ней, как стрелу пустили в беззащитную плоть. Еще ни один из великих мастеров не одаривал Курапику своим взглядом — взор их всегда был прикован к лицу Куроро, что милостиво позволяла созерцать ее красоту. Тогда Курапика покинула свое место. Никто и не заметит, верно? Художник смотрел на нее, словно это она была богиней. Он склонил голову и смущаясь, спросил, разрешила бы ему госпожа нарисовать ее? Девушка согласилась, и работа художника была забыта. Он рисовал Курапику, лишь издали позволяя себе смотреть на нее. Курапика не видела, как наполняются тьмой глаза ее госпожи, как поджимаются изящно обрисованные губы. Лишь однажды она заметила, что художник больше не приходит. Она не осмелилась спрашивать. Курапика касается стен в немом сожалении. Его работа не была закончена, и она так и не увидела своего портрета. В доме ее богини хватало зеркал, но Курапика не смела смотреть в отражение — ей ни к чему было любоваться собой. Была ли она хоть в четверть так красива, как Куроро? Курапика качает головой, выбрасывая странные мысли из головы. Верно, сегодня жгут слишком много ладана…  
  
      Курапика рисует на стенах, выводя багряные узоры. Еще давно, в другой жизни, она росла в семье художника, пока не преклонила колено перед Куроро. Но было это так давно, что она сама порой сомневается — была ли у нее когда-то другая жизнь? Без Куроро?  
На стенах — узоры, складывающиеся в картину. Город в пламени пожара, фигуры воинов, штурмующие крепость, закатное солнце, как последний знак погибающего мира. Давным-давно, когда Курапика была еще ребенком, разразилась большая война. Жадные языки пламени пожирали дома, звенело оружие, в воздухе разливался плач, крики и стоны умирающих. В дыму и пепле погибала огромная столица. Девушка смотрит на картину — и задыхается, как тогда, потому что алые узоры похожи на кровь на латах молодой богини, что несла ее из разрушенного города. А ещё потому, что зовёт со спины мягкий грудной голос, не знающий отказов. Знакомый и родной голос, на который она может молиться. Куроро не просит — требует вернуться. А отказаться Курапика не может, не хочет. И потому подчиняется, бросая последний кроткий взгляд из-под ресниц на потекшую каплями частичку их общего прошлого.  
  
      Золото волос мягкими волнами проходит через тонкие холодные пальцы Куроро. Курапика позволяет своей госпоже делать все, что ей захочется и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь аккуратными, чуткими прикосновениями. Куроро не растит свои волосы, обрезая их коротко, по старой привычке. «В бою длинные волосы — скорее помеха, хотя я знаю воинов, чьи волосы длиннее твоих,» — рассмеялась как-то она на робкий вопрос. Куроро любуется игрой света, умело заплетая диковинные косы. Она складывает их в подобие короны на голове Курапики, украшая прическу свежими цветами. Женщина позволяет себе бережно провести пальцами по скуле девушки. Курапика прислоняет голову к чужой ладони, все еще не открывая глаз. И едва сдерживает разочарованный стон, стоит дверям в покои Куроро распахнуться. Слуга низко кланяется, не поднимая глаз, объявляет о вторжении на их территорию. Курапика поспешно встает. Нельзя забываться, нельзя позволять себе лишнего. Нужно просто знать границы. Ее — за спиной в фиолетовых одеждах.  
  
      Черное воинство собирается у входа в храм. Воины в доспехах из черной стали ждут команды выдвигаться. Ведет их великан Увогин — последний из своего рода, и Финкс, человек, одаренный Куроро неуязвимостью. Курапика смотрит на бесчисленную орду, что скоро сметет вражескую армию, вторгшуюся на их территорию, и думает о расписанной ею стене. Понравился ли ее дар Куроро, чьи серые глаза блестят от нетерпения? Подобные мысли омрачают ее сознание, заставляют забываться. Словно сорняки, они прорастают вновь и вновь, укрепляясь и сея новые семена. Куроро не нужны ее сомнения и тщательно подавляемая жадность — алчной до новых сокровищ и завоеваний богине войны чужды человеческие чувства. И Курапика смотрит, как двигается войско под знаменами Куроро, и жалеет, что не погибла в далеком, давно разрушенном городе.  
  
      Курапика не чувствует время — оно давно не касается ее. Но в один момент, никогда не замечающая его течения, девушка задыхается, стремясь удержать секунды, повернуть время вспять. Потерявшаяся в своих мечтах Курапика позволяет себе опустить ладонь на чужое плечо, нежно сжав его на преступное мгновенье. Она приходит в себя, когда чувствует как сильно держат ее запястье. Куроро негромко произносит ее имя, и по спине Курапики бежит дрожь. Сердце ее сжимается, и заходится в бешеном ритме. Девушка может видеть нехороший огонек в глубине серых глаз, что грозит превратиться в пожар. Курапика стоит на границе — шаг вперед, шаг назад, и дыханье бездны опаляет ее затылок. Куроро отпускает ее руку, не сводя пристального взгляда. Время словно зависает — на что решишься, девочка-тень? Куроро раскрывает руки, и Курапика влетает в ее объятия. Скольжение губ — как щелчок замка. Граница пройдена.


End file.
